This Life
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: Post Daredevil in The Mold. Booth and Brennan have a one night stand that leaves Bones pregnant. Hannah seems to be out of the picture but what if she randomly showed back up? How would this effect B&B's relationship? Better than it seems! I promise! :
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!:I know this story-line has taken its own course in everyone's head and been changed to fit everyone's different takes on the episode. Well B&B shippers, I want my piece of the action too. I am also highly amused at reading post _-The Daredevil In the Mold_ stories one after another. So without further a due here is my version and I hope you enjoy it! ;-)

* * *

**

Booth's POV-

_Bones looks a little off__ today... Maybe she just had a rough night._

_I shouldn't ask. It was one night. It doesn't make us a couple._

"Bones?" Booth asked as he stepped into her office.

" Uh, yeah?" she looked up with a deer in the headlights kinda look on her face.

_Strange._

"We have a case. We should get going this case is sort of first priority." he said motioning for her to grap her coat.

"Okay.. Uh, I hear Hodgins needs you to sign off on something from our other case first. I'll be right there." she said.

_No Bones, no he doesn't. We finished that case._

" Okay, I'll go see him. Meet me in the lobby?" he asked

" Yup." she said returning her gaze to the paper on her desk.

Brennan's POV-

_This is insane. I am not pregnant. Booth just ended things with Hannah, he was drunk and so was I.  
_

_We are more responsible than this! This paper is wrong! My blood test is messed up!_

"Damn it!" Brennan exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

" Sweetie, uh whats got you so angry?" Angela asked stepping into Brennan's office.

" Nothing, I am just...uh...just...Just frustrated with my current novel! Yeah, its not coming along how I thought it would."

Brennan said barely covering her display of anger.

" Okay Sweetie. " Angela said unconvinced.

* * *

_ Crime Scene_

"Bones! Over here!" Booth shouted motioning for her to join him at looking at a rather gruesome body of a old man.

She walked over to where Booth crouched looking at a very decomposed, very stabbed body.

The stench was horrific. She was only 6 weeks pregnant, but the scent was revolting to her supposedly immune body.

"Uh... Booth...there really isn't a need to crouch I can observe it particularly fine from up here." she said trying to cover her disgust.

"This man appears to have been stabbed at least 5 times." she concluded.

" So Bones, that makes this a definite murder." Booth said standing up.

"It sure does" she said inching away from the body.

* * *

_Founding Fathers_

"Do you want a drink Bones?" Booth asked later that night at Founding Fathers.

" Nah, I'm not in a drinking mood but I could really go for a burger." she said motioning for a waiter.

Once they ordered their food she found herself consumed in her own thoughts.

_He is gonna know. Smells. No drinks. Burger cravings. He is gonna find out I am pregnant. _

_He will. I need to tell him. No. No, I can't._

" Hey Bones?" Booth asked looking up from his beer.

" Whats up with you?" he asked.

* * *

**I know its pretty short but I usually do more shorter chapters but more chapters. Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this second chapter and its not to long after the 1st update.

* * *

**

"Nothings up with me Booth." Brennan said as she sipped at her soda.

" Okay, you just seemed a little weird at work today." Booth said paying their bill.

"Ready to go?" Booth asked slipping into his coat.

"Yup" Brennan said slipping into her coat as well.

"Your place or mine?" Booth asked a sly smile slipping onto his face.

" You make it sound so dirty Booth, I thought we were just gonna talk." she said. " Oh and yours" she added.

"Whatever you say." he said still smiling.

_Booth's apartment_

"You changed it in here?" Brennan asked surprised.

" Uh, yeah after Hannah.." Booth said wincing at the mention of her name.

"... after Hannah left I changed the furniture around. Parker helped." he said

" Booth. Look. We need to consider how we feel about each other." she said plopping down on his couch.

_Talk about the relationship. Not the baby. See how he feels and then go from there._

"Bones I don't know how I feel...I feel like I don't have any feelings for Hannah anymore" he said.

" How do you feel Bones?" Booth asked quietly.

" I love you." she said.

_Did I seriously just say that._

_The last time I told him that was in the middle of a storm._

_I can't take this._

"Booth I need to go..." Brennan said running out the door before he could even respond to what she said.

" Bones?" he said running after her.

_Damn she is fast. Seeley take control of yourself. _

_Find Bones._

* * *

" Bones?" Booth called again running into the street.

No answer.

"oh...Bones?" Booth shouted again spotting her hailing a cab.

She just stood there. No cabs were around and Booth was almost caught up to her.

" Bones.. don't leave, please don't run from me again." Booth said shyly.

"Booth how do you feel about me?" Brennan asked preparing herself for what would he would say.

He leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. A soft mist of rain started to fall but neither one noticed.

He kissed her and she kissed him.

When air became an issue Brennan pulled away.

"Booth" she whispered " Does that mean you care about me too?" she asked

* * *

**Ah! A little drama to keep everyone on the suspense. I know I got them together kinda quickly, but I needed them to be together to fit in with my plans! Reviews are nice! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A couple days later_

Booth and Brennan were falling into a routine.

They would go to work and do their jobs but when it was time for the work day to end they went to the diner or Founding Fathers and ate dinner.

Then the would go back to either home and stay the night there. They were pratically living together.

It was a little fast but Brennan had to tell Booth about their baby sometime.

The morning sickness was setting in and it was increasingly hard to hide it from Booth.

"Uh..." Brennan said sitting down at her desk after a particularly bad morning.

It was almost time to go meet Booth for lunch but she was finding food kind of revolting at the moment.

" Sweetie." Angela said shutting Brennan's office door behind her as she came in.

" Angela hey, I am going to lunch if you want to join me?" Brennan asked.

" Sweetie your not going anywhere until you tell me whats up." Angela said practically trapping Brennan in her office.

"Nothing is up Ang, I am just going to lunch...which I will be late for if I don't leave her soon." Brennan said trying to bypass Angela.

"Bren, I'm not giving up that easily. Something has been different with you for awhile." she said

"Nothing, like I said is up with me" Brennan said.

"Fine, be that way but I will find out sweetie, even if I have to conduct my own investigation." Angela said a hint of seriousness in her voice.

_The Park_

"Lunch was great Bones." Booth said. They were taking a walk through the park because they had time to kill before heading back to work.

"The weather is great today, nice and warm." Brennan said smiling.

"Are you seriously going to talk about the weather?" Booth asked

"Oh, sorry.." Brennan added.

" Its okay."

" Is it?" she asked.

" Bones...yes" he replied trying to get over that subject.

"Hey, Booth can we maybe just go to the reflecting pool tonight?" Brennan asked.

" Of course we can Bones, I'll meet you at the coffee cart." Booth said.

"Yup, at 7?" she agreed.

"Yep, its a date." he agreed.

Then he leaned in a kissed her. The could have probably kissed forever but they needed air.

"See you at 7" Brennan said parting ways with him.

_I'm telling him tonight. Before Angela finds out and kills me for not telling her._

_He need to know and I am gonna tell him tonight.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Do you think Max should play into the story? :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this is the chapter! Brennan reveals she is pregnant! :) Oh, and sorry for the break in between. My computer was broken. /: It sucks but the laptop is fixed and I have tons of chapters to get up and posted!  


* * *

**_Reflecting Pool_

" Booth! Over here!" Brennan called.

It was 7 o'clock and it was time for them to meet.

"Bones..hey" Booth said coming up and kissing her.

"Booth, lets go to the steps" Brennan said leading Booth towards the Lincoln memorial.

"Bones your scaring me. You have been very vague about tonight." Booth said cautiously.

"Well that is because I have a surprise planned for you." she said giving a half smile.

_I'm not sure your gonna like my surprise though._

"We have to make things clear...first" she said getting serious.

"Okay.." Booth said changing his mood to serious as well.

" Our relationship.. do we have a solid relationship? Are you over Hannah?" she asked him.

"Bones.. I believe we have a solid relationship.. as for Hannah I..." he stopped

" You what?" she asked terrified of what she was gonna hear.

" I am getting over Hannah, I can't guarantee I am completely over her but I am getting there." he said.

"Booth for now thats good enough for me" she said.

"So...what is your surprise?" Booth asked

That was when Brennan froze. All of the sudden she decided she wasn't ready to tell him.

"Bones...whatever it is, you can tell me" Booth said sensing her resistance.

"Booth I can't!" Brennan said standing up.

"Bones don't just get up and leave! You can't just leave!" he said standing up as well.

"Booth... I am pregnant!" Brennan said. Then she slumped back down and began to cry.

"Bones..oh" Booth said sitting down beside and trying to comfort her.

"First off who is the father?" Booth said laying it all out there.

"Booth..you...you...you are." Brennan said and abruptly stood up.

"Me?" he asked stunned by her revelation.

"Yes, you...Booth your my child's father. I can't make this okay.

As a scientist I know all to well you can't change science." she said tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

When she started to cry his heart dropped.

" Bones. Everything is okay. I get it. It will be alright." he said pulling her in for a hug.

"We admitted we care for each other and even if this makes us rush to be a couple we can do it."

he said rubbing her back to make calmer.

" We will have to rush won't we?" Brennan asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

" We already have Bones, ... I've had years to get to know you." he said with a laugh.

* * *

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! (:

* * *

**_3 weeks later..._

"We have a case!" Booth said walking into Brennan's office on a particularly slow morning at the lab.

Once he saw the look on Brennan's face his own expression shifted a little. It was a more humble feeling.

Although nothing physical had changed in Brennan yet, he could tell she seemed more alive. She had a glow, so to speak.

"Booth, hey." Brennan said looking up from her paperwork.

" How's my 2 favorite people doing?" he asked.

" Booth, I have already explained to you that I am a person but the fetus is not." she said with a giggle.

"Bones, its cute that you think science is funny." Booth said. " But we really do have a case." he said motioning for her to follow him.

"Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins said running up behind them as they were leaving the lab.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins? We have a case to get too." Brennan said.

"Oh, well I just wanted to say hello, and ya know whats up?" he asked nervously.

"Dr. Hodgins! This is about Angela isn't it. She still is trying to figure out whats going on isn't she?" Brennan asked knowing it was.

Hodgins looked away. "Well you can tell her everything is perfect." Brennan said.

Then she grabbed Booth's arm and whisked him out the door and into the elevator.

* * *

Once they were outside, and alone Booth asked Brennan "Bones, why haven't you told anyone? Especially Angela she is your best friend?"

" I haven't told her because Cam needs to know first, and I don't know how to say it. Things between us have been awkward lately.

Her own pregnancy has affected her." Brennan said.

That was when it dawned on Booth and he was surprised and a little happy.

" Your jealous!" he accused.

"No! I could never be jealous of Angie, why would you think that?" Brennan replied.

" Your jealous because Angela because being pregnant is easier to open about for her." he said

" I do find myself a little jealous, yes." she finally answered.

Booth just smirked.

_Crime Scene_

The crime was a rather disturbing one. The victim was literally dangling off a roof and shot through like a target.

" How could someone not see this? Someone was sick enough to use a human as a target!" Booth shouted appauled.

" This man was tortured after he was dead." "Some one killed him and then used him as a target." Brennan indicated.

"Ew, this stench is horrible though. I can barely endure it." she said standing and backing away from the body

" See, Bones...pregnancy does have an effect on you!" Booth said with a smirk.

* * *

**:) I decided to make Angela and Brennan jealously in there because I thought it could add some drama!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been on a writing-binge! Embrace it people! (:

* * *

**"Booth!Lets go or we'll be late!" Brennan shouted as she slipped on her shoes.

They were running way late. They had felt invested in the hanging body case and stayed at the lab for most of the night.

Once they did go home they fell asleep and woke up late. In Brennan's opinion that had been there mistake.

Now they were running extra late, her hair was still wet and she hadn't ate yet.

"Booth I'm leaving I'll see you later!" Brennan yelled into the bathroom where Booth was still taking a shower.

_Lab_

"Sweetie, you have to tell me" Angela said cornering Brennan in her office. " You have been weird for awhile, and now your making me nervous."

" Angela I..." Brennan started to say.

"You always tell me the same thing, that your fine. Brennan your not fine, in fact your less than fine." Angela said blocking Brennan from the door.

"Okay Angela...I'll tell you." Brennan said

"Finally!" Angela said her face lighting up.

" I am with Booth." Brennan said.

" Yeah, Bones we all knew that. There is something else, and I will figure it out.

I am a little hurt that you won't tell me." Angela said as she stood up and stormed out of the office.

Once Angela was gone Brennan sat down and relaxed into her couch.

_Relax Temperance. You don't have to tell her today you have 7 1/2 months to tell her._

_Relax, a little. _Brennan assured herself._

* * *

_Later that night...

"I didn't get to see you at all today." Booth said as he brought Thai takeout into Brennan's apartment.

" That is okay, the day was kind of boring anyway. All I did was paperwork and identified 400 year old bones. That's it." she said.

"Oh thats all?" Booth asked laughing that she thought 400 year old bones was a small feat.

"..I also had a talk with Angela." she finished.

" Did you tell her about the baby?" Booth asked.

" No...I made progress though. I told her I was seeing you." Brennan concluded.

"Bones... you need to tell Cam, so that you can Angela. Your not being the best friend you can be to her.

She just found out her baby could be blind." Booth told her.

Brennan looked hurt as she took a sip of her ice water. "Thats just the problem." she said.

"What is?" Booth asked

" That her baby could be blind and my baby will be fine. How do I tell someone I care about... that in the same situation as her

I may have the upper hand." Brennan said her voice cracking.

"Bones...is that why things have been awkward between you and Angela?" Booth asked putting the pieces together.

"Yes it is. I am nervous to tell Angela." Brennan replied.

" Bones... you just have to tell her. She'll get it. She knows you can't control what happens." Booth said.

" I wish I could." Brennan said leaning over and hugging Booth.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to add in a more emotional and caring side of Brennan in this chapter.**

**=)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter does skip a head in time a little. It will be at about 4 1/2 months pregnant for Brennan. Angela will be close to  
**

**giving birth. I forgot to add in where Brennan tells Angela but I figured you can imagine that however you want to imagine it. Another drama filled chapter is coming right up! :)**

**

* * *

**"Bones you are not coming with me on this one!" Booth said as she tried to follow after Booth as he told her about their current case.

"Why?" she protested. She had a growing baby bump and the more she started to show, the more Booth was protective.

"Because the remains could possibly be radioactive! I am not risking that." Booth said stubbornly.

" I agree with Booth on this one sweetie." Angela said. Everything with Angela had been smoothed over and even

though they still didn't know if the baby was blind, Angela couldn't be more excited for her own baby.

"Dr. Brennan stay here and identify some older bones until the bones are sure to not be radioactive." Cam said trying to get Brennan to agree

with a compromise.

" I don't want to be stuck at the lab forever. I want to go into the field!" Brennan argued.

"Not on this one Bones" Booth said and he started to walk away.

"Booth...you can't just leave me here!" she said chasing after him.

"Booth!" she said as he walked into the elevator.

" Bones I'm sorry, I can't take that risk." he said with a sincere look on his face.

_The Diner_

"Sweets! It wasn't safe!" Booth said pleadingly.

Booth, Sweets, and Brennan were having dinner at the diner that night and Brennan was still ticked off that Booth hadn't let her come.

" You made Dr. Brennan feel like you were belittling her." Sweet said in his psychologist manner.

"Is that what you thought I did to you Bones?" Booth asked more annoyed at Sweets than ever.

" Booth.. I just felt imprisoned. I like my job, I like it a lot. I also like field work though too." she said.

"Well, I would never think anything less of you Bones. I hope you know that. I was concerned about my baby!" he said trying to make a truce.

"I forgive you Booth." she said giving him one of her soft deep smiles.

Once they had finished their meal and said goodbye to Sweets they started to take a walk.

"Parker is coming over this weekend. I know he already know about the baby but he hasn't seen you in awhile." Booth said.

" I would love to see Parker! We should take him somewhere." Brennan said.

"He does want to go to a hockey game. Would you like that?" he asked.

"Of course I would like to come with you and Parker to a game!" Brennan exclaimed.

They were nearing the Lincoln Memorial and the way it looked at night still took Brennan's breathe away every time.

"Booth...we have to talk about something." Brennan blurted. She randomly stopped and made Booth think something was wrong.

"What! Is it about the baby?" he said already becoming overprotective.

"Well, kind of. We need to know where we should live. I think I should move in with you. Parker already has a room there and my apartment

is very big. I want to live with you Booth.'' she stated making it clear her mind was already made up.

"Bones thats fine with me. Actually,...its perfect." he said smirking.

"Why?" she asked intrigued.

"Because if you move in with me than I can protect you all the time." he said proudly.

"Oh god..." she said.

* * *

**A little story spoiler for you here is what happens: The Hockey Game, Angela Gives Birth, Sweets Proposes, and Brennan & Booth find out the gender of their baby! :) The next 2 chapters coming up are my favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: In this chapter there is the hockey game with Parker, and Angela's baby is born! :)**

**

* * *

**" Dr. Bones!" Parker said as he ran up to Brennan when they came to pick her up to go to the game.

"Parker hey!" Brennan said as she climbed into the car beside Booth.

" How was your morning?" Booth asked.

"Not interesting. I just packed some of my things, but the morning sickness is finally over so that good." she said as she shut the door beside her.

"Hey, Dr. Bones have you ever been to a hockey game?" Parker said popping into the conversation.

"Yes I have Parker, I have been to one with your father before." she said quickly.

"Oh good. It would be hard to understand if you didn't." he said fully concerned about her being able to understand.

_During the Game_

They were sitting in the second highest row up and Parker and Booth were laughing and enjoying themselves as Brennan ate a hotdog.

"Who knew food here could be so good?" Brennan asked shoveling in french fries.

" Woah...there Dr. Bones! That is a lot of food." Parker said looking over at Brennan's outrageous amount of food she had got from the

concession stand.

" What, I was hungry" she said staring at the 2 Booth's who were staring back at her.

"Nothing! We were just admiring your food. Maybe you could share?" Booth asked staring down a bag of potato chips.

"Sure." she said tossing him the bag of chips.

_After The Game_

"I feel I highly enjoyed that!" Brennan said as they walked out of the stadium linking her arms with Parker and Booth.

"You did? I did too!" Parker exclaimed since he was very hyper.

"Woah, I think you had a little too much soda there buddy." Booth said giving his son a look.

"Aw, Booth let him be excited." Brennan teased.

"He is highly energetic and I feel I enjoy his excited company." she said giggling.

"Yeah! What she said!" Parker agreed.

" Yeah! What I said!" Brennan said with a laugh.

* * *

The next morning Brennan and Booth awoke to the vibration of Brennan's phone on the bedside table.

"Hello..?'' Brennan said groggily as she answered the phone.

"Dr. Brennan. Hi, this is Hodgins. Angela just went into labor. She really wants you here." he said quickly.

" I'll be there soon." she said hanging up the phone.

She just sat there in her bed for a second. She couldn't wait until her own baby was born. Her stomach was growing more and more everyday.

Soon she would be living at Booth's and leaving this apartment for good.

_Hospital_

"I'm here!" Brennan announced to no one in particular as she strolled into the hospital.

"Dr. B..." Hodgins said as he took in her appearance. She was wearing navy sweatpants and a gray pullover hoodie.

Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. It wasn't her normal attire.

"Yes, yes. I know I look different. That is not my main concern though." she said as she walked past Hodgins.

She saw that Cam had already arrived and was sitting in a lounge chair in the corner of the waiting room.

Everything seemed so calm, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Call Booth. He'll go crazy if he comes over and your not there." Cam said reading Brennan's thoughts.

" I already did. He is at the batting cages with Parker. I was supposed to move some things today but now I am here." Brennan said explaining.

" Oh, well then we just wait." she said motioning for Brennan to sit.

"We do." Brennan said sitting down beside Cam.

3 hours later...

"Its a boy!" Hodgins said running out of the delivery room.

"Congratulations!" Cam and Brennan said in unison.

" I can't believe I have a son!" Hodgins said in shock.

" You have a son! Now go be with him!" Cam said waving back towards the hospital room.

"Brennan!" Hodgins said running back out of the room.

" Angie wants you to come in." he said and immediately ran back in to the room too.

Cam just flashed Brennan a sweet smile and Brennan sensed her feeling weren't hurt.

_Hospital Room_

"Whats his name?" Brennan asked as she rocked the sleeping baby boy back and forth.

" Its Issac John Hodgins." Hodgins said proudly.

" I like it. Its a beautiful name." Brennan said.

Angela could see Brennan's special bond with the small baby, even if he was only 1 hour old.

" Is he..." Brennan said trailing off.

" Sweetie... no my baby is not blind." Angela said and she broke out into a grin.

* * *

**Next up is the Proposal and the gender of Brennan & Booth's baby is revealed! Oh, and MAX STOPS BY! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: First off I wanted to thank you guys for the positive feedback! :) Also I have been very indecisive about whether or not Sweets should propose. I came to the conclusion since it has been actually shown on the TV show yet that I am gonna hold off on that. So, without further a due...Here is the next chapter! (:  


* * *

**One week later...

"Angela! Your back!" Cam said as she spotted the artist heading to her office.

" Oh no I'm not. I just came by to grab a few things. I am not actually back at work." she said

" Oh, where is Issac?" Cam asked noticing he wasn't with her.

" I left him asleep at home with Hodgins. I just needed some me time." Angela said sighing.

"Sweetie!" Angela called spotting Brennan come out of her office from over Cam's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking over to Cam and Angela.

" I came by to grab a few things." Angela said smiling brightly.

"Sorry to cut it short, but I have to get home and change. Then I have to go to Booth's. We find out the gender today." Brennan said nervously.

" Aw Bren, thats great." Angela said.

* * *

_Brennan's Apartment_

"Max! Don't scare me like that!" Brennan said as she walked into her kitchen seeing Max sitting at the table.

"Tempe, hello. I am going to be in D.C. for awhile and I wanted to drop in and say hello." Max said standing up and flashing a smile.

"Take your coat off, this is your home." Max said motioning for her to sit.

Brennan froze. Taking off her puffy coat would expose her baby belly, which couldn't be hid anymore.

"I..." she said frozen.

"Tempe, please just sit and talk." Max prompted.

"Okay." she said sighing realizing that she was forced to tell her father

She sat down first and then slipped her coat off her shoulders. She figured it would be less noticeable.

"Max, I have something to tell you." she said but she knew it was too late. Of course he had noticed.

"Temp! Your pregnant?" Max asked utterly surprised.

"Yes I am. I was going to tell you when I saw you next but I have no way to contact you." Brennan said nervously.

"This is great!" he said excitement consuming his face. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Who is the father though." he asked taking a step back.

" This is the part that will make you happy. The father is...Booth." she said nervously.

"Booth! That is even better!" Max said happily. He was feeling very humble.

"Well are you two finally together?" he asked hoping for a yes.

" Yes. We are." she said smiling herself.

" Three pieces of wonderful news!" he said happily.

"But, Max I do have to leave. We have to go find out if it is a boy or a girl." she said realizing she now didn't have time to change her clothes.

"Well go! I'll still be here when you come back." he said assuring her.

Then there was a knock at her door and she rushed to answer it.

"Hey, there Bones! Ready to go?" Booth said walking into her apartment.

"Booth!" Max said walking up behind Brennan.

"Max?" Booth said confused.

* * *

**So I know that you didn't find out if it was a boy or girl in this chapter but that is coming up! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't know how I wanted to write the doctor's office scene. I skipped the actual visit at the doctor's office because I felt it was boring to write as well. Sorry, if that was a part you really wanted to read. /:  


* * *

**" A baby girl." Booth said mesmerized.

" A girl. Our baby is a girl!" Brennan said excited. For the first time she felt that her baby was real.

" I am so happy right now Bones. I love you." Booth said surprising Brennan with a kiss.

" What was that for?" she teased.

" You are giving me a daughter why shouldn't I be happy?" he replied.

" I can't wait." she blurted. " I can't wait for 4 months to go by so I can finally meet my baby." she said excitedly.

" I can't wait either." Booth said giddily.

_Brennan's Apartment_

" I still can't believe your pregnant." Max said later that night.

Brennan, Max, and Booth were packing up the last of Brennan's things and talking about the baby.

" Well, I am pregnant." she said stacking books into a box.

"With my baby." Booth added proudly.

" The fact that you two are together and your the father, Booth...that is what I can't believe." Max said smiling.

Then the doorbell rang out and Booth went to get the pizza.

"Food is here." he said sitting the pizza down on Brennan's kitchen table.

"Max, if I move out of here tomorrow where will you go?" Brennan asked her father curiously.

" I will be around... I promise though that I will stay in D.C. until the baby is born." he assured her.

"Good, if you weren't back for a while I find I might get angry." Brennan said.

" You think I would just leave pregnant?" Max asked her.

" Technically I would still be here." Booth said popping back into the conversation.

" Yeah, but she is my daughter." Max argued.

"Stop, I trust Max now. He wouldn't leave me I know that now." she stopping the fight over her.

"I can't believe you were fighting over me." she said with a chuckle.

* * *

A couple days later...

" Here you go." Angela said a couple days later as she handed Issac to Brennan. Hodgins and Angela were going out for the first time since Issac

was born and Brennan volunteered to babysit. Since she had moved into Booth's apartment, she was watching him at her new home.

" I think I am going to enjoy watching you Issac." Brennan said as she cradled Issac in her arms.

" See ya tomorrow, oh and Brennan thanks for doing this." Angela said as she kissed the top of Issac's head and left.

" Uncle Booth will be back soon with our dinner, but for now its just me and you." Brennan said laying Issac down on a blanket.

Brennan sat down beside him and watched him slowly fall asleep. She couldn't believe in 4 months she would be doing the same thing every day.

She laid a hand over her bulging stomach and relaxed into the couch. She couldn't take her eyes off of the sleeping baby.

" Bones...here is the food." Booth said coming in the door and shutting it quietly when he realized Issac was asleep.

" Good, I'm hungry. Just let me put him in his playpen to sleep and we can eat." Brennan said standing up.

When she sat back down she curled into Booth on the couch. They stayed there most of the night all three of them dozing off to sleep.

It was a pretty perfect night in Brennan's mind.

* * *

**I needed to throw in major character bonding in this chapter! Oh, and what do you guys think of the baby being a girl? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: I threw in some drama in this chapter! So look for some over protectiveness and someone gets shot. Oh and something will happen with Brennan. I threw in some drama and action. So enjoy! :) **_  


* * *

2 month later..._

"Brennan." she said as she picked up her cellphone.

Brennan was 7 months pregnant and really starting to get annoyed that she was confined to the lab.

" Hey, there Bones I was just calling to inform you that I made the arrest. The deadbeat admitted before I even opened my mouth." he said proudly.

" That is great, I wish I was there." she said icily.

"Bones...You know I want you here too. Your pregnant though and I don't want anything to happen to you." he said with a sigh.

He knew she was going to be stubborn. She was. " I could have waited in the car while you made the arrest." she pointed out.

" Yes, you could have but whats the point in that." he said.

" Well, anyway Bones... I have another law enforcement hockey game tomorrow night and I was wondering if..." he trailed off.

" You were wondering if I would come." she said finishing his sentence. " I'll be there Booth." she said.

Once she had assured Booth that she was fine and she would see him later, Brennan finally hung up the phone.

" Your father is very protective..." she whispered to her bulging stomach.

_Later That Night_

Later that night at the Lincoln Memorial...

" Its beautiful tonight Bones." Booth said as he entwined his fingers with hers.

" It is.. I am glad spring is almost here and we can enjoy the warmth." Brennan said looking up at the night sky.

Suddenly Brennan stopped and turned around quickly. She thought out of the corner of her eye she saw a man with a gun.

Except when she turned around no one was there.

" Bones? Whats wrong?" Booth said turning around with her.

She leaned over and whispered into Booth's ear " I thought I saw a gun. But its gone."

"Bones! I am not taking any chances! We need to leave! Now!" he said linking onto her arm and dragging her in the opposite direction.

"No, Booth. Someone could get shot!" Brennan said planting her feet.

Suddenly, shots pierced the air. Brennan instinctively looked around to find which way the shot was directed.

"Bones, I am not waiting anymore. Lets go." Booth said whisking her off her feet and heading towards the SUV.

" Booth, put me down! Your back!" Brennan said trying to escape Booth's hold on her.

They were almost to the SUV when they heard a second shot this time a lot closer.

Once, they were safely in the car Booth sped away towards the Hoover building.

" Booth. Shouldn't you go back? Find out who fired the gun? I could go back with you too ya know..." Brennan said.

" No Bones I'm letting this one go. We could have gotten shot. You could have gotten shot and the baby..." Booth said trailing off.

" The baby is fine Booth, so am I." she said placing her hand on her stomach.

" I know Bones, I know." Booth said quietly.

* * *

**I know this chapter may confuse you, sorry if it seemed a little jumpy. I just wanted at least one action filled chapter. Next update will probably be tomorrow or Saturday! Okay then, bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE:Ahh! Congratulations to Emily Deschanel who is pregnant with her first child. Minor spoiler- A lot of websites are saying that Booth and Brennan do the deed and she may be pregnant on the show as well. Ah! This is great. :)**

**Also, the next chapters will be filled with baby bliss. I am hoping to wrap up Brennan's pregnancy soon. So the chapters were will be moving pretty quickly through time. :)**

* * *

1 month later...

"Sweetie, only 2 months left! I am so excited for you!" Angela said as she rocked Issac in her arms.

They were sitting on the bench by the coffee cart with Issac. It was still pretty early in the morning and they were the only ones there.

" I can't believe Issac is already 3 months old. It seems like just yesterday I was telling you what we named him." Angela said admiring her baby.

" I am nervous about having a baby." Brennan said.

" It goes away, soon you'll be holding your baby and thinking how happy you are and being nervous won't matter."

Angela said as she sat Issac back down in his car seat and slipped her jacket on.

" How is Booth?" Angela asked curiously.

" He is excited to have a daughter, he can't wait." Brennan said slipping her jacket on as well.

" Hodgins was the same way, only we were concerned our little guy would be blind." Angela said gazing at her happy baby.

" We better get going. I have to meet with Cam about my maternity leave." Brennan said.

"Oh, you want it to be longer." Angela assumed.

" No, shortened. I promise you I don't want to miss anything about my baby, but she'll come to the lab when she isn't with Max." Brennan assured.

" Oh yeah Max how is he?" Angela asked picking up Issac in his car seat.

"He is excited, I haven't seen him in a week though. But I know he is happy too." Brennan said.

_Hoover Building_

"Bones! What are you doing here?" Booth asked as Brennan slowly walked in and plopped down on one of the chairs.

" Bones?" Booth asked genuinely concerned.

" I needed you to sign off on something. I also wanted to know if you wanted to come home with me?" she asked.

" Sure Bones. Are you tired?" Booth asked standing up.

" No, I just needed a break. My feet hurt and I need to unpack. Speaking of unpacking we need to do something about the baby's room." she concluded.

"We need to decorate it Bones, it needs some color." Booth said leading her out to his SUV.

" Like what?" she asked.

"Paint. Girly colors, some toys." Booth said thinking that it was obvious.

" Oh.. I wasn't sure." She said feeling dumb.

" Bones, we need to go we have a lot of work to do!" Booth said leading Brennan towards the door.

_Couple Days Later_

" It looks good in here Sweetie, perfect for a little girl." Angela said smiling.

They had finally finished the nursery and while Booth, Sweets, and Hodgins went out to Founding Fathers, Angela, Cam and Brennan had a girls night in.

" I like it too." Cam said looking around the room.

The bedroom was painted a soft purple color and was fully furnished. It took a lot of time but Brennan was proud of the room.

" Issac likes it too, I think." Angela said as she pointed out the baby's loving smile.

" He is adorable Angela." Cam said smiling at the little boy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the last chapter where Brennan is pregnant. Its going to be a little complicated for her in this chapter, but pretty soon she'll have her little baby.**

* * *

1 month later...

8 months pregnant and being frustrated was not a good combination.

" How is this possible!" Brennan said as she looked at the remains one last time.

" No evidence on the body, and no one can I.D. him. How does the computer not know!" she shouted to no one in particular.

'' Bones.. calm down. Please, will get whoever did this. Just be patient." Booth said leading her away from the body and off of the platform.

" Booth! I am off my game, but I should still be able to do my job." she said disappointed.

" I have to go... I need some new supplies for the body." she said heading towards the supply closet.

" Bones, you need a break!" Booth said following her into the closet.

" Booth your telling me to take a break while we are standing in a closet." Brennan said turning and grabbing something off of the self beside her.

Suddenly the alarm started to sound. "Oh no!" Brennan screamed pushing beside Booth and reaching for the door handle.

But it was to late. " No, no this is bad Booth. This is very bad." she said sadly.

" Bones, why is this bad?" Booth asked confused.

" The doors are sealed even closet ones , and we are stuck in here. Ow!" Brennan said clutching her stomach.

"Bones! Are you okay?" Booth said helping Brennan sit on the floor.

" I think my water broke Booth. We need to get out." she said leaning her head on the wall.

" Oh god!" Booth said pounding on the door.

" Its no use Booth, everyone is stuck where ever they are." she said sighing.

A tear started to run down her cheek and she couldn't help it. " Bones, don't cry. We'll get out its okay. Everything is gonna be okay." he assured.

" We still need to get out Booth, I can't have a baby in this room. Even if you deliver it we don't have anything to use.'' she said.

" We'll get out I promise." Booth said not knowing if he believed himself.

" Booth its early, I am only 8 months pregnant. Its only March. The baby isn't supposed to born until April." she said sniffling.

Booth started to pound on the door again. " If anyone is out there please... get this door open! Please!" he said pounding as hard as he could.

"Booth stop, I already told you its no use." Brennan said trying to stand up.

" Bones please just sit down! We don't need anything else to happen." Booth said and she actually listened.

He continue to pound on the door. He pounded and pounded. Just when he thought it was hopeless he felt someone jiggle the doorknob.

Then the sirens shut off. "Yes! Finally!" Booth said. The door whisked open and Cam was standing on the other side.

"Dr. Saroyan! Are the outer doors unsealed?" Brennan asked standing up and following Booth out.

"Yes it was just a false alarm. Nothing dangerous happened." Cam assured them.

" We need to get to the hospital. Bones' water broke." Booth said.

He turned and in one fluid motion picked Brennan up and started to run towards the door.

" I'll get Angela! We'll meet you there!" Cam shouted heading in the other direction.

* * *

**Baby girl Booth will arrive in the next chapter.. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: In this chapter the baby the baby is born! I hope you like her name. I am in love with her name. Oh and someone shows up to congratulate Brennan and its not someone you'd expect.**

* * *

" Shes here!" Booth said running into the waiting room where the whole Jeffersonian team and Sweets were waiting.

" Aw!" Cam and Angela said in unison.

" Congratulations," Sweets said flashing a smile.

" I have a daughter! I have a daughter!" Booth shouted giddily.

" Can we see her and Brennan?" Angela asked hopefully.

" Not yet. Soon though, I want to show of my daughter." Booth said. Then he turned and headed back towards Brennan's hospital room.

"Bones, she is beautiful." Booth said admiring the sight he saw when he first walked back into the hospital room.

Brennan was sitting up in her bed rocking the tiny baby.

" She has your eyes." she said staring into the baby's sleepy eyes. She moved over to the side of her bed and let Booth sit down, so they were sitting right next to each other.

" She has your nose though." Booth said gazing at his daughter.

" She needs a name Booth." Brennan said.

" I want to name her something pretty, something she can be proud of." Booth said.

" I like Jenna, do you like that name?" Brennan said, " There is something about that name that I love."

" Can we have her middle name be Nicole?" Booth said.

" I like that Jenna Nicole Booth. Its very modern." Brennan said with a loving smile on her face.

" Booth you should hold her." Brennan said handing Jenna to Booth.

She could never understand why people thought their hearts could melt, because that can't just happen.

But when she saw Booth holding her new baby in his big strong arms, she couldn't help but think her heart melted.

" Hey there Jenna...this is your daddy. I love you so much already. I can't wait for you to meet your big brother, Parker." he whispered.

" Speaking of Parker when will he be here?" Brennan asked.

" Well since the baby came early he is still in Maine with his mother. He'll be back in 2 days though." Booth said sadly.

" I know he'll love her Booth. I just know he will." Brennan said sincerely.

" Can we come in yet?" Cam said peaking in the door.

" Sure, you can but be quiet because Jenna just fell asleep." Booth said.

"Jenna!" Angela said excitedly. " Jenna is a wonderful name! If Issac was a girl I would have loved to name her Jenna." Angela said cooing.

" Jenna Nicole Booth. I like it." Hodgins said stepping in beside Angela.

" Congratulations Dr. Brennan." Sweets said flashing yet another smile.

_Later That Night_

Once the team had went home for night and Brennan was dozing off Booth decided he would go home for the night.

"Bones, visiting hours are over. If I hadn't pulled the FBI card I would have already been asked to leave." Booth said slowly making his way out.

" Booth, we'll be fine. Its just overnight. You can come back bright and early tomorrow." Brennan assured.

" Okay then I'm gonna leave now." Booth said inching towards the door.

" Bye Jenna." Booth said to his daughter.

" I love you guys." Booth said as he walked out the door.

" I love you too!" Brennan called after him.

Soon, Brennan dozed off asleep. It had been a long day and she could barely keep her eyes open. She was surprised to awake up to a knock on her door.

Her jaw almost dropped when her eyes focused on the women.

" Hannah?" she asked shocked.

" Hello, Temperance." Hannah said walking into the room.

* * *

**So, there it is. Jenna has finally arrived! I honestly love the name Jenna. Oh, and what do you think of Hannah visiting Brennan and Jenna. I promise Booth and Hannah won't see each other, so that part is okay! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you like this chapter, it does involve Hannah but also Max! I love Max! Hahaha :)**

* * *

" Hannah what are you doing here?" Brennan asked genuinely surprised.

" I've been in D.C. for about 3 months now. I heard you were expecting and I wanted to stop in and see the baby." Hannah answered. Her eyes immediately

wandered to Jenna who was asleep in the incubator next to Brennan's bed. " Cute baby Temperance, she has your nose and Booth's..." she trailed off.

Brennan sighed. She knew it would become awkward. It was amazing they lasted this long.

" She is Booth's isn't she?" Hannah asked.

" Yes, she is. Jenna is Booth's daughter." Brennan confirmed.

" I see.. Temperance I don't mean to make tension. I just wanted to say hello." Hannah said not taking her eyes off of Jenna.

" Its okay, anyway so what brings you to D.C.?" Brennan asked changing the subject.

" Nothing..its not important." Hannah said vaguely." I need to get going." Hannah said abruptly heading for the door.

As soon as she was gone, Brennan whispered to Jenna " That was actually better than anticipated."

_A Couple Days Later_

" Your going home today Jenna." Booth said as he cradled his baby.

Since Jenna was born premature she was healthy and able to go home a couple days later.

Booth had buckled Jenna into her car seat and was helping Brennan into the SUV.

" I am glad we were able to leave and take Jenna home." Brennan said relaxing into the seat.

" Me too Bones, me too." Booth said agreeing with her.

_The Apartment_

" Max! How'd you manage to get into Booth's apartment?" Brennan asked plopping herself down on the couch.

" Its not that hard, I just picked his lock." Max explained.

" Anyway Tempe, I want to meet my granddaughter!" Max insisted.

" Right here." Booth said carrying Jenna into the living room.

" Her name is Jenna, Max." Brennan said. Watching her father hold the new baby was simply amazing.

" She is beautiful Tempe. I love you." Max whispered.

" I love you too Max...Dad." Brennan said a tear coming to her eye.

Max just looked up at her and smiled.

Jenna truly was Brennan's little miracle.

" I am starving. How about we cook something up Booth?" Max asked.

" You can cook?" Brennan asked smirking.

" I can, mostly pasta but that counts as cooking." Max said with a laugh.

" We need to celebrate my grandchild. Her birth is definitely worth cooking for." Max said heading towards the kitchen.

As Brennan laid Jenna down on a blanket, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, its open!" Booth shouted from the kitchen.

" Dad!" Parker said running in beside Rebecca.

" Hey Buddy! How was Maine?" Booth said with a grin.

" It was awesome, but Mom said we should come home early and see the baby." Parker said looking around for the baby.

" Bones!" Parker said running up and giving Brennan a hug.

" Hello, Parker. Do you wanna see your sister?" Brennan asked pointing towards Jenna.

" She is cute. What is her name?" he asked as Brennan placed the small baby in his arms.

" Jenna." Brennan replied.

" Well, Jenna...Parker here. I am your big brother. I can't wait for you to grow up so we can do stuff together." Parker told Jenna as he held her in his arms.

All 5 of them stayed there that night enjoying Jenna and Max's pasta. Brennan and Booth couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hannah isn't out of this story quite yet. She'll be back, just not in the next chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter, sorry its been delayed. My computer is giving me a hard time lately. So anyway here it is!**

* * *

A couple weeks later...

Jogging was going to be her new favorite thing. Ever since she had Jenna she had only the mornings to herself, to jog. It really was relaxing. Especially on an exceptionally warm morning in mid- April. Jenna was about 3 weeks old, and it was getting close to her original due date. She was just glad she already had her baby waiting at home, because now she was into jogging

"Booth?" Brennan questioned as she saw a very familiar SUV drive up beside her.

"Hey there Bones, Jenna and I here are headed to work? Care for a ride?" he said smirking.

" I don't have to return to work yet. I do need to go home though," she said hopping into his car.

" Well, I knew that Bones. I just wanted to pick you up because Hacker called me in early. He doesn't seem to care that I was home alone with my baby." Booth said sighing.

" We are going to go see Angela and Issac later today too. Then we are getting Parker and going to the park." Brennan said as they drove along. Soon they reached there apartment and Brennan jumped out and grabbed Jenna.

"See ya later Booth," Brennan said as she kissed him goodbye.

_Jeffersonian_

Once Brennan showered and fed Jenna they headed over to the Jeffersonian.

" Bren, you are still on maternity leave. That means you don't have to come here." Angela said smiling.

" I know, I know. I just wanted to check in on everything and see Issac." she said setting Jenna's carseat on the floor and lifting the small baby out.

" Issac is with Jack right now. He seems to like being around bugs." Angela said with a laugh.

" Well, I need to check in with Cam and with my interns, could you watch Jenna for me?" Brennan asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Angela said taking the small baby into her arms. " We'll have fun, oh and could you check in on my kid for me?" Angela asked knowing Brennan would

"Dr. B! What are you doing here?" Hodgins asked as he set Issac down on the office part of his lab.

" I came to check in on things and to see Issac." Brennan said scooping up the 5-month old.

" How ya doing Issac?" Brennan said smiling.

" He's doing great, he keeps grabbing for chemicals though. Thats why he is confined to the office for now." Hodgins explained.

" I'll take him, I am going to Cam's office anyway, he is less likely to get hurt there." She said heading for the door.

As she was heading towards Cam's office she heards Cam's voice coming from Angela's office.

" Dr. Brennan!" Cam shouted in way that made Brennan turn.

" Hello, Dr. Saroyen. Before you ask I am not back, I just came to check up on things." Brennan said explaining yet again.

" No, I know. Angela told me, I just wanted to say hello." Cam said catching up with her.

" Hello, Issac." Cam cooed.

" Cam can you hold him please? I need to go pick Parker up, he only had a half day today at school." Brennan said realizing the time.

" Sure." Cam said accepting the small boy into her arms.

Brennan rushed to back and got Jenna and raced out to her car.

_Parker's School_

" Dr. Bones!" Parker said as he ran towards Brennan who had just stepped out of her SUV.

" Hello, Parker. I guess your with us this afternoon." Brennan said as she helped into climb in beside Jenna's car seat.

As they were driving along Parker finally spoke what was on his mind. " Hey, do you remember that old girlfriend of Dad's named Hannah?" he asked cautiously.

" I do." Brennan replied unnaturally calm.

" Well tomorrow is career day and when I looked on the sheet of people who were coming I saw her name for journalism." he said.

" Is that so." Brennan said cooly. This was not good.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Hannah's back again. Don't worry she won't be back for awhile. Expect some anger on Brennan's part and expect her to tell Hannah off! :) Ah I am so excited to write the next 2 chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think you'll like this one... :)**

* * *

The next morning after Booth left Brennan took Parker to school. Although she remained calm on the outside she was filled with questions on the inside.

_What does she want? Why is Parker involved...to get to Booth._

_Of course. She wants Booth back._

As soon as she pulled into the school's parking lot she spotted her. Her light blonde curls were hard to miss. As she heard Jenna stir in the backseat she reminded herself to stay calm. She had Parker and Jenna to look out for, Hannah probably didn't like the idea that Brennan had already given birth to Booth's baby.

" Parker, how about you go play on the playground. School hasn't started yet." She said opening the door for him and picking up Jenna.

As Jenna started to cry Brennan knew talking to Hannah with a screaming baby was going to be difficult. "Shh, baby girl." Brennan said rocking Jenna back and forth. Within minutes Jenna had calmed down. As Brennan approached Hannah she was careful to keep Jenna calm.

"Temperance, hi." Hannah said noticing she was there.

" Hannah...hello." Brennan said finding it already awkward.

" Wow... she looks like Booth." Hannah said her voice tense.

" She is his daughter," Brennan said realizing that what she had just said could be taken the wrong way.

" Yeah, I know Temperance." she said icily.

" What brings you to Parker's school?" Brennan asked changing the subject.

" I just wanted to see him again. I usually don't like children, but I like him. Is that okay?" Hannah smirked knowing she was testing Brennan.

Brennan was consumed with anger. She felt her face grow hot and she knew she needed to end things.

" Hannah...no thats not okay. You can't come around trying to hang out with Parker. You broke Booth's heart, and he moved on. He has a daughter now." She said her voice rising.

" What about you Temperance? Does he have you?" Hannah asked her angrily.

"Yes, he does. I love Booth." Brennan said placing Jenna down in her carseat feeling her anger increase.

" Did he ask you to marry him? He asked me?" Hannah said thinking she had finally said something she couldn't.

" Hannah no, he knows how I feel about marriage." Brennan replied.

"Oh, well then.." Hannah said getting ready to walk away.

" Wait Hannah," Brennan said grabbing Hannah's arm. " He may have asked you but thats only because you made him believe that you wanted him." Hannah pulled away but Brennan wasn't finished.

" Oh, and last time I checked you said no." Brennan said and with one smirk she picked up Jenna and walked away towards Parker.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! :) I know its short but out of the whole story its my favorite chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay, I had a lot to do this past week, but here is the next chapter. Oh and I hate to say it...or type it...or anything. This story is almost over. I have about 5 more chapters left. I will though continue this story as a series which I will continue on with. But for now thats okay because we still have 5 chapters to get through... **

* * *

Later that night...

Brennan and Booth had taken Parker out to dinner at the diner with Sweets and Daisy. Now they were all watching TV together after Jenna fell asleep. Soon, Parker drifted off to sleep and Booth and Brennan were alone.

"How was your day Bones?" Booth asked as they cuddled together on the couch.

"It was eventful..." Brennan said trailing off.

"Oh, how so?" Booth asked.

"Hannah." Brennan said with a sigh.

"What?" Booth asked getting serious.

" Hannah came to Parker's school today. I talked to her, more like...we well we got into a fight. She wants to be around Parker." Brennnan said nervously.

" I don't understand, why?" Booth said confused.

" She wants to be with him even though you two aren't together, and when I told her thats not alright she...well... she snapped" Brennan explained.

" I can't believe her." Booth said anger pulsing in his voice.

Suddenly Booth's phone rang out from across the room. When he looked at the caller I.D. and saw who it was his eyes flared with more anger.

" Hannah," he said in a total monotone voice.

" Seeley, hello." Hannah said cheerfully.

" Hannah what do you want?" Booth said icily.

" I just wanted to tell you I saw Temperance today, she doesn't seem to think I should hang around Parker. But since your his father I figured

you would be the one to make the decision." she said sweetly.

" Hannah..NO! You can't be near Parker at all! I trust Bones she is highly capable of making a decision about Parker." Booth said sternly.

" Seeley, listen..." Hannah pleaded.

" No, Hannah. You listen, we are through that means you and Parker are through too." Booth shouted and then hung up the phone.

He really hated Hannah.

_Next Day_

" Brennan! Sweetie, are you back now?" Angela said spotting Brennan come into the lab.

" I just needed to clear my head and work on my book." Brennan said as she swiftly walked to her own office.

" Where is Jenna?" Angela asked.

" With Max, he really enjoys spending time with her." Brennan replied.

Brennan sighed and plopped down into her desk chair.

" Sweetie, what has you so stressed out!" Angela asked.

" Hannah, she has been trying to be around Parker." Brennan said sighing.

" Her and Booth talked on the phone and they got into a fight. Now Booth has been tense. He doesn't appear to want to talk." Brennan said.

" Sweetie, that bitch is out of his life, Booth has you and Jenna now. He has a family." Angela reassured her.

" I just needed to hear that Angela, thanks." Brennan said a sincere smile crossing onto her face.

Then, Brennan left and headed to her office. Once Angela was alone she spotted a blond with long bouncy curls entering the lab doors.

Angela knew exactly who it was and she was going to deal with her. It was Hannah.

* * *

**Mhahahaha! Hannah is gonna get it! Angela is dealing with her now. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter was hard to write, and I went on a week long trip with no computer ! Sorry for the delay!  
**

" Hannah!" Angela shouted as she marched towards the blond.

" Angela? Uh, hi." Hannah said wondering why Angela was talking to her.

" You need to leave! Bitch, you need to leave!" Angela said the anger in her voice building.

" Angela, I didn't even come to talk to you." Hannah said taken aback by Angela's outburst.

" No, you came to talk to Brennan. Listen up, you leave and don't ever come back. Booth is finally with the person he belongs with.

He has a child with her. Get the hell out of their life!" Angela sneered.

" Calm down..." Hannah said trying to push past her. By then most of the lab was watching them and Angela wasn't going to let them see Hannah slip through her fingers.

Angela grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. " No, leave. You don't get to talk to her." Angela said grasping her arm.

" Let go." Hannah said fear creeping into her voice.

" Honey, you don't stand a chance. I will seriously slap you if you don't turn around and leave." Angela said literally dragging her towards the door.

Hannah finally gave in and headed towards the door.

" Hannah, I'm serious. I don't want to ever see your face here again." Angela said and with a single sweep, she turned and went to her office.

_ Angela's Office_

" Angela?" Hodgins asked as he carried Issac in.

" What was that about?" He asked concerned.

" Hannah, she was going to ruin Brennan, turn her back into her old self. I couldn't let her do that." she said calmly as she sipped her water.

" I understand." He said giving her a hug.

" Jack, I just got so mad. Brennan and Booth deserve to be happy! They don't deserve things to be complicated." she said sadly.

" Angie, you did what needed to be done. I know Brennan is thankful." he said bouncing around Issac who was oblivious to what had just happened.

" I know, I know." she said a small smile crossing onto her face.

_Later that night_

" Booth?" Brennan asked throwing her keys onto the counter.

" Are you even here?" she called out. Silence.

" Jenna it appears your father isn't home." Brennan said placing the small baby girl into her playpen.

She looked around the empty apartment, and sighed. She didn't like being alone at home. It had a feeling of sadness.

She carried Jenna into the nursery and rocked the baby to sleep. After Jenna fell asleep and was safely in her crib, Brennan took a long hot shower.

As the hot water rained down on her she cried softly. Hannah had really unbalanced things, leaving Brennan alone for the first night since Jenna was born.

She hurriedly put on sweatpants and crawled into bed. Numbly she fell asleep quickly, and Booth never came home.

* * *

**Don't panic. Brennan and Booth will be just fine. I just needed to mix things up and make it seem more realistic to what might happen on the show. :) It all will end up good.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story may end up being a couple chapters longer than I had planned it to be. :)**

* * *

The next morning...

Brennan dropped Jenna off with Max in the morning, and tried to hide the fact that she was upset. Once she left Max she headed straight for the Jeffersonian.

" Brennan!" Angela shouted worriedly as she ran into Brennan's office.

" Angela I am not really..." Brennan trailed off sipping her tea slowly.

" No, Brennan listen! Where is your cellphone?" Angela asked.

" I left it here overnight. Why?" she asked noticing the seriousness in Angela's tone.

" Booth, he was shot. He went to his office and Hannah was waiting there. She...she shot him." Angela said.

" Booth!" Brennan said jumping up and grabbing her coat.

" I need to get to him! How come I wasn't informed? I needed to know this! He was in the hospital all alone and..." she said frantically.

" Brennan, he was rushed into surgery. Everyone tried to inform you, I even went to your apartment this morning.

You weren't there." Angela said running along beside Brennan as she rushed to her SUV.

" You should have found a way! The FBI could have found me, its the damn FBI!" she shouted.

" Bren, calm down. Booth is in recovery, he wouldn't even have been allowed visitors yet." Angela said jumping into the passenger side.

Brennan drove as fast as she could in silence and Angela didn't speak either.

_Hospital_

" Let me see him!" Brennan argued with Booth's doctor.

" Ms. Brennan, he is still in recovery and he won't be able to have visitors quite yet." He replied.

Brennan felt her her face grow hot and she became more angered. " Its Dr. Brennan, and I am very capable of checking in on him!" she said her voice rising.

"I can't do that even if you are a doctor." the doctor said stubbornly.

" I need to go check in on a few other patients but as soon as you can see I will allow you." he said walking off.

As soon as he was out of sight Brennan quickly pushed open the door and snuck into Booth's room.

He was sleeping, shirtless with a huge bandage covering his chest. Her heart dropped when she realized where Booth had been all night, in surgery.

" Booth..." Brennan said slipping her hand into his. " I love you Booth, I am so sorry for the hell you have been through." Brennan whispered.

" I know you may not hear this, but I'm sorry. I am sorry for making you have to see Hannah again. I'm sorry that I.." she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

" I'm sorry that I ended up pregnant, and you didn't have time to miss Hannah or properly move on. When she came back, you had to deal with that again and I am sorry." she said kissing his forehead.

As she turned to leave she heard a raspy voice.

" Don't be sorry.." Booth croaked out.

" Booth, your awake!" Brennan said rushing back to his bed side.

" Yes, and don't be sorry. I love you too, Bones. I love Jenna with all my heart. Being shot by a crazy ex-girlfriend can't change that." he said smiling lovingly up at her.

" Where is Jenna?" Booth asked.

" With Max, he needed to see her and I needed to concentrate. As much as I love her she can't be at the lab all the time." Brennan said grasping his hand again.

After they sat in silence for a few minutes Booth finally spoke " Brennan?"

"Yeah?" she answered refocusing.

" I need to ask you something, answer honestly okay?" he said.

* * *

**Aww! A sappy B&B chapter! :) What do you think he is gonna ask her?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE: I feel like I need to apologize, I haven't been updating this story quite as routinely as I hoped I could. I just haven't had time and its getting warmer where I live so I am outside more, plus its Easter time. So I am sorry if this story is dragging along, I really didn't plan it to.**

* * *

"Do you love me?" Booth asked.

" Yes, of course I love you Booth." Brennan said confused as to why he was asking.

" I love you too Bones." he said getting caught up for a second.

" Anyway, Booth continue..." Brennan prompted him.

" Bones, will you marry me?" Booth asked.

" Booth...I...you." Brennan stammered " You know how I feel about marriage." she said trying to not let a tear fall from her eyes.

" I know Bones, its just we have a child. I thought you could marry me, because you love me." Booth said his own voice wavering.

" I love you, Booth damn it! I can't marry you yet though." she said letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

" Bones yes you can!" Booth said reaching for her hand.

She turned away. " Booth can't you see, if I marry you and Hannah...what people say is true." she cried out not making any sense.

" Temperance Brennan I trust you. Don't you trust me enough to stay with you, Hannah hell anybody can't come between us!" he pleaded.

" I'm so so sorry Booth. I.." she started but when she turned around Booth was passed out

"Booth?" she asked running up to him. She noticed his heart rate was dropping. " Doctor!" she yelled running to the door and sticking her head into the hallway.

" Help, his heart rate is dropping!" she called for a nurse. Doctors and nurses came to his room and pushed her out of the way, and she let them.

Without looking back she walked briskly with her head down, towards the exit. She walked quickly out of hospital and straight to her car.

She could have caused to much stress that could seriously hurt Booth. She drove as fast as she could trying hard not to cry.

She headed straight for Max's hotel where she acted okay and picked up Jenna.

_Apartment_

Later that night Brennan was seriously not doing well. Jenna was screaming, she hadn't ate, she couldn't stop thinking about Booth and she had a headache.

" Shh, Jenna.. Its okay, you'll be okay." she said as she rocked Jenna. The doorbell rang and she placed Jenna into her crib and ran for the door.

" Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan asked surprised to see Cam at her door. " He's stable Dr. Brennan, he hasn't woke back up but he is stable." Cam said slowly.

Brennan felt a sigh of relief. She was ready to start a conversation but she heard Jenna let out another cry.

" Jenna.. I have to go. But thanks for telling me Cam." Brennan said with a small smile.

" Your welcome." Cam said turning around and walking away.

Brennan had new hope, she fed Jenna then ate herself and headed to the hospital.

She wanted to be there when Booth woke up and she needed to tell him something when he did.

* * *

**2 chapters left! Trust me this ends as a good story! :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: I told you this story would end with B&B together, and trust me it does. So in this chapter, and the next you will start to see things come together. :)**

* * *

When she arrived at the hospital it was almost 7:30 and dusk was starting to set in. She slowly made her way through the parking lot carefully, not to wake up Jenna who was asleep.

She took a deep breath and inhaled some of the cool Indian summer air. She smoothed her hair and headed in the door.

" Dr. Brennan. Hello," Sweets said as he almost ran into her.

" Hi Dr. Sweets." Brennan said offering a small smile.

" Booth is doing better, he still isn't awake but he is doing significantly better." Sweets updated her.

She gave him a weak smile, and he knew something was wrong but he didn't press for answers.

He slowly to a seat in the waiting room and let her go in alone.

_Booth's room_

Her heart dropped when she walked into his hospital room. His face looked confused, even in an asleep manner.

She kissed his forehead and watched him sleep, she was so caught up in thought that when Jenna stirred she didn't even notice.

It wasn't until Jenna let out a small whimper that Brennan realized she was still holding her baby.

Looking into her infant's blue eyes, and seeing Booth in Jenna, Brennan let out a tear.

She felt like she had ruined a perfectly good relationship. She stared down at Booth and willed him to wake up. She let the tear roll down her cheek and to her chin.

" I love you, Booth. I'd marry you 50 times. I trust you." she whispered.

She slumped down in the chair and rested Jenna safely in her arms. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_ 2 hours later_

She cracked one eyelid open and she noticed Jenna wasn't resting in her arms anymore. Her head flew up and she stood up.

" It's okay. I'm holding her." she heard a weak voice croak. Brennan's stomach dropped, it was Booth's voice.

" Booth..." Brennan turned around unable to contain her relief.

" Booth, I'm saying yes. I'll marry you. Forget what I said, I acted irrationally." she said walked over and sitting as close to him as possible.

He smiled up at her weakly.

" Its okay Bones, I forgive you." Booth said answering her silent question.

She gave him her most loving smile and slipped her hand into his.

" I love you. I always will." she whispered.

" I love you too." Booth said as she leaned into him.

_ 6 Days Later_

Booth was returning home and healing greatly. Brennan couldn't be happier she was practically floating around, she was the nicest she had been in awhile.

" What are you cooking? You should be resting." Brennan said as she came in from work.

" I'm just making up some pasta, its okay Bones... I like cooking for you." he said pulling her close to him. He kissed her and she kissed him back, ever since she had said yes

things between them hadn't been better. It was like she had never said no.

" Where's Jenna?" Booth asked noticing that she hadn't come home with Brennan.

" She is with Hodgins and Angela, they wanted to spend some time with her." Brennan said never leaving his embrace.

" Now we really can have a romantic evening." Booth said smiling down on her.

Soon they were enjoying pasta by candle light and were laughing and enjoying each others company.

Things were finally starting to get better.

* * *

**Eeep! Sorry for the gap in updates there, I hope you liked this chapter! Only 1 more left. :( But I promise it will be a great chapter. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: Last chapter :'(...**

* * *

_November_

It was by far the best Thanksgiving day Temperance Brennan had ever enjoyed. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her, it was getting colder.

She looked up at the beautiful night sky and took a deep breath. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger and smiled.

She could here laughter coming from Angela and Hodgins living room. She smiled but made her way to the small room where Jenna was laying down asleep.

She looked down at her beautiful baby girl who was now almost 5 months old, she scooped Jenna up into her arms and carried her out to the living room.

" Jenna!" Michelle said heading for the baby, Cam's daughter was home for the holiday too.

Brennan handed Jenna over to Michelle who glad excepted her.

" Sweetie, thanks again for coming." Angela said giving Brennan a hug.

" We've enjoyed it Angela" Brennan said offering her a smile.

" Jack you need to bring Brennan some leftovers!" Angela yelled to Hodgins who was still cleaning up in the kitchen.

After Brennan picked up her leftovers, she found her place on the couch beside Booth.

" Look Issac, there is your auntie Bones!" Booth pointed since he was holding Issac.

" Hi there." Brennan said smiling towards the 10 month old baby boy.

Booth smiled up at Brennan and got her silent message that they needed to go home.

" Angela, thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Brennan said as she slipped on her long trench coat.

As they made their way into the chilly night air Booth slipped his free hand into Brennan's. His other hand held Jenna in her car seat.

" That was a great night Bones." Booth said smiling.

" It was, I feel I enjoy gatherings with the team." she said in her normal logical banter.

" Look!" Booth said pointing.

" Snowflakes..." Brennan said in awe.

" Jenna, look its your first snowfall." Booth said showing Jenna the snow.

They made their way to the SUV slowly enjoying the falling snow.

As Brennan hooked Jenna into the car she felt Booth's arms wrap around her waist.

" I love you." Booth whispered in her ear.

She turned around and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" I love you too, Booth." she said pulling him close to her.

_ Apartment_

" She is finally asleep." Brennan said walking into the living room, where Booth was waiting for her on the couch.

" You still look amazing." Booth said.

" So do you," Brennan said looking up into his loving eyes.

" Booth?" Brennan asked.

" Huh?" he said pulling her onto the couch beside him.

" I finally have everything I want." she said smiling.

* * *

**Last Chapter! Ahh! I'm having mixed emotions about this, but I'm glad that things ended on a happy note. But, the story isn't over completely over yet... look for the sequel to this story called This Wedding, where you guessed it... they get married! Expect lots of cases , a death, a wedding and lots of other surprises along the way. :)**


End file.
